


And Love You Help Me Drown Out The Thoughts

by AbschaumNo1



Series: FalseZIT [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Sometimes False needs to get out of her head. Luckily Tango and the guys are happy to help her out.
Relationships: Zedaph/impulseSV/Tango Tek/FalseSymmetry
Series: FalseZIT [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173668
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	And Love You Help Me Drown Out The Thoughts

There were days when False still got stuck in her head. Ever since the others had asked her to join their relationship she had gotten better at actually letting herself believe that she wasn’t imposing on anything, and that she wasn’t an outsider looking in anymore.  
It was easy to remember when they went to bed and woke up in the morning, tangled up with each other, or when they just spent time together, or when they banded together to make sure none of them overworked themselves. But it was a little harder sometimes when she was out on her own, working on things, while the others were occupied with their own projects.  
With nothing else to focus on her mind would try to tell her that it wasn’t real after all. That they didn’t actually want her there. It was ridiculous, she knew, and she usually managed to pull herself together by the time she left to go home. There was just no way for her intrusive thoughts to stick and seem believable, when she was usually pulled into a hug the moment she returned, followed by a kiss from whoever had been closest to welcome her.  
But some days her thoughts wouldn’t shut up and she had so much trouble concentrating on her work that she tried to go and find something else to do.

With a huff she threw her building materials into a chest and launched herself into the air. She used more rockets than she had to maybe, but she didn't mind as she sped past Tango's base and the beach house and passed through the water curtain into Impulse's base.  
She glid around the backside and touched down by the door that blocked their living space off from the constant sounds of the farms running all around the space. She knew Tango had said he wanted to get some planning on his new mini game done and she hoped he hadn't changed his plans.  
She breathed a sigh of relief when she found him at the dining room table, paper strewn across it.  
He looked up when he heard her steps, and smiled when he saw her.  
"Hey Falsie," he said as he pushed his chair back in a silent invitation for her to sit down.  
"Hey." She sat down in his lap and leaned into the arm he immediately wrapped around her before she leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth. "I hope I'm not interrupting any important thoughts."  
Tango chuckled. "Nothing I can't figure out again."  
His hand rubbed gentle circles into her shoulder and she burrowed a little more into his chest with a sigh.  
"Everything okay?" Tango asked gently.  
"Just… need to get out of my head for a bit," she admitted.  
"Anything I can do to help?"  
She thought about it for a second. She hadn't had a plan when she had sought him out, but now that she was here she couldn't help but consider all her options.  
A thought came to her that she had had a while ago, before they had asked her to join them, and she bit her lip at it. Maybe… She had to squirm a little in Tango's lap at the way the idea aroused her already, and when she looked up at Tango there was definitely interest in his eyes. She took a deep breath and when she shifted, getting up so she could sit back down facing him, his hands landed on her hips, grounding her.  
She took another deep breath before she kissed him, slow and gentle, and when they parted again she leaned in and lowly said, "I'd like to sit on your cock while you work."  
Tango let out a small groan and his fingers flexed against her hips.  
"We can do that. Void, we can absolutely do that," he said, sounding a little breathless.  
She smiled and leaned in for another kiss, before she ground down against him, feeling the bulge in his pants press against her. She groaned at it, but she had to get up and step away to get rid of her pants and her underwear. Tango used the time to push his own pants and boxers down and out of the way, though he didn't manage to kick them off completely before she settled in his lap again, impatient to feel him inside her. She looped an arm around his neck and kissed him again, while her free hand wrapped around his dick, stroking him a few times until he was fully hard, before she rose just enough to line him up properly and sink down on him.   
He moaned and she could feel his thighs tense below her as he tried to keep himself under control. It took them both a couple of deep breaths and a bit of rearranging before Tango scooted his chair close enough that False could feel the edge of the table dig slightly into her back when be bent forward a little to see what he was doing. But she didn't mind. Not when she was feeling satisfyingly full and stretched open, Tango's cock inside her just what she needed.  
She wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her head against his shoulder with a sigh as she settled in, the effort of keeping herself from moving too much a pleasant distraction.

She had no idea how much time had passed, Tango working silently, both of them squirming a little occasionally, when Tango put down his pen and leaned back with a heavy sigh, almost without thinking.  
The movement made False's breath hitch, but whatever head space she was in right now, it only made her press closer, the spike of arousal only a momentary distraction from how good she felt right now.  
Tango's hand came to rest on her back, gently tracing along her spine as he murmured, "Either I'm doing something right or I'm doing something very wrong considering the way you look right now."  
"You're perfect," False murmured back. "It feels so good to be full."  
"Yeah?" he said. She could feel both of his hands on her ass now, just laying there for a moment before he moved her a little, and she moaned at the way it made him shift inside her. "You sure you don't want me to fuck you?"  
She groaned at his words because he was right, she did want him to fuck her, wanted him to take her until she was shaking apart around him.  
He leaned in to gently bite along her collarbone and up her neck before he said lowly, "That sounded like a yes to me."  
She barely got out a groan when he was already rising to his feet, holding her safely. He slid his arm more securely around her before he used the other one to clear the table, papers fluttering to the floor, ignored by both of them as he sat her down on the table. He let go of her to strip off his shirt, before his hands slid up along her sides helping her get her own off. He threw it to the side, followed by her bra and leaned back a little. He smiled and reached out, brushing his thumb across her hard nipple.  
"Look at you," he said. "So patient, and yet you need it so much."  
She didn't reply, but pulled him in to crash their lips together in a desperate hungry kiss, eagerly welcoming his tongue in her mouth before he rocked his hips experimentally and she broke away with a moan.  
She let go of him and leaned back until she was lying down on the table, Tango bending over her and closing his lips around one of her nipples as he dug his fingers into her hips and started fucking her in earnest. He pounded into her, hard and fast as he sucked on her tit, working his tongue over her nipple, rewarding her moans. It was exactly what she needed. It was not enough. She needed him to touch her; needed to feel overwhelmed and overstimulated. She pawed at his hand on her hip and she was lucky he understood her without words because she wasn't sure she would have been able to explain.  
His fingers slid over her skin and deftly moved between her folds, close enough probably that he could feel himself move inside her. She felt the vibrations of his moan against her nipple and then his fingers pressed hard against her clit, moving in time with his thrusts and she swore she could see stars as she came, clenching down hard around him, shouting with her orgasm, moaning when she felt him come inside her, filling her with his release, his moan sounding like it was punched out of him as his hips stuttered and came to a halt, his face buried against her chest, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

She threaded her hand through his hair and gently scratched at his scalp as she lay there and tried to catch her own breath, when a movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she looked towards the door to find Zed leaning against the frame, a smirk playing around his lips.  
"Well this was definitely a show to walk in on," he said.  
Tango mumbled something against False's chest until he remembered that no one would be able to understand him and he turned his head.  
"How long've you been here?" he asked.  
"A while."  
Zed smiled and pushed away from the door frame and walked over to them. He gently pried Tango off of False, smirking when she whined at the loss of contact and the emptiness it left behind when Tango pulled out. As well as she had been fucked, she wasn't ready to be empty again. Zed sat Tango down on a chair before he pulled another one out and lifted False off the table to sit her down on it.  
He went down on his knees between her spread thighs and sighed.  
"It's a pity it's all leaking out already, isn't it?" he said, and False finally found her words again.  
"So what are you going to do about it?" she asked, trying her best not to sound like she was desperate for more.  
Zed only smirked before he leaned in and-  
"And you're not even inviting me?" Impulse said, standing in the door Zed had watched them from earlier.  
"I didn't know you were around," Zed said, leaning back again.  
"I've been watching since before you arrived. I tried to get some work done downstairs, but these two were very distracting."  
False flushed at his words, shame and arousal rushing through her at the thought that Impulse had watched them.  
"Could’ve joined us the whole time," Tango piped up from his chair.  
Impulse hummed before he stepped away from the door and approached them.  
"I liked watching."  
Tango grinned. "Could've watched from up here. I'm sure you would've seen more."  
Impulse stopped in front of him and reached out to thumb at his lip.  
"You're getting mouthy, aren't you?" he said, but Tango's grin didn't waver.  
Impulse raised an eyebrow at him, before he turned to Zed and False.  
"What do you say, Zed, you get on with whatever you were planning on doing and I stuff Tango's mouth with my cock while I wait for my turn with False?"  
False could see the smile playing around Zed's lips before he said, "Sounds good to me."  
Impulse stepped close and caressed False's cheek. "You okay with that?"  
She nodded. "Absolutely."  
"Good." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her gently. "You tell us when it's too much."  
She smiled. "I will."  
She and Zed watched as he went back over to Tango, who looked expectantly at him.  
"Get on your knees," he said, and while the cocky grin didn't leave Tango's face, he obeyed immediately and slid off the chair to kneel down in front of it.  
Impulse opened his pants and pushed them just far enough down that he could free his dick, before he sat down and got a tight grip on Tango's hair.  
"Don't you dare suck," he said. "All you get to do is keep my cock warm."  
Tango opened his mouth so Impulse could push him down onto his dick and then Impulse held him here.  
False was mesmerised by the sight. It wasn't by far the first time any of them decided Tango was running his mouth too much and needed to be shut up, and she knew Tango did it on purpose some days, but she could never quite get enough of the sight.  
She was reminded of her own situation when Zed wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked gently before he licked further down and around her hole where Tango's come had started leaking out already, lapping it up before he licked inside. He did his best to reach as far inside as he could, shoving Tango's come back inside of her, before he undid his work when he pulled out again to give more attention to her clit. False reached out and threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him in place as he kept going until she trembled.  
He stopped and she was about to pull his head closer until he had no choice but to go on when he shoved his fingers inside her somehow, fucking them in and out and curling them against her sweet spot while he worked his tongue against her clit. She came with another shout, pushing into it as she convulsed around him.  
He pulled out and away when she was still mewling and looked up at her, his face messed up and wet, and smiled at her before he closed his eyes and licked his lips clean, looking like he was savouring her taste on his tongue.  
She wanted more, but Zed was already moving away and then she saw Impulse pull Tango off of himself and get up and she had to lick her lips at the sight of his cock and how hard he was.

Impulse and Zed passed each other when they switched places, and Impulse stopped for a moment to pull Zed into a kiss.  
"He's been good," he said when they broke apart and Zed smiled.  
"That's very good," he said, before he leaned in for another quick kiss and they let go of each other.  
And then Impulse was in front of False, kneeling down where Zed had just been and looking up at her as he slid his hands up her thighs.  
She nodded at his silent question and he smirked before he mouthed at her folds and slipped his tongue in between, running it up from her entrance to her clit, circling around it once, before he moved down again until he could slip his tongue inside her.  
She gasped when he fucked in and out with his tongue a few times but then he pulled out again and leaned back.  
He didn’t say anything, but he did lift her up until she wrapped her legs around him and tried to bring them closer together, itching to get his cock inside her. But with the way he held her, she could only feel his hard length brush against her skin when he walked the few steps to the table to set her down on the edge.  
She thought maybe he’d get rid of his clothes now, but all he did was lean in, his breath hot on her skin when he said, “You’re just waiting for me to fuck you, aren’t you?”  
False moaned and breathed, “Yes. Please Impulse.”  
“I guess sitting on Tango’s cock all afternoon and having him fuck you wasn’t enough.”  
He grazed his teeth along her jaw.  
“But I’m here now to give you what you need,” he added, and she hadn’t even realised he had lined himself up already, but he punctuated his words by pushing his dick inside her with one hard thrust that made her throw her head back with a moan.  
“You got me so hard just from watching you with him and then with Zed,” he panted. “I’ve been itching to fuck you.”  
She moaned again at that and he pulled her hips closer towards him with rough hands as he fucked her hard and fast, each thrust driving her closer to her next orgasm until she shook with the need to come.  
“Come on, come for me,” he groaned against her ear. “I know you want to. Show me how much you need it.”  
His words made her let go and her orgasm felt almost violent as it rushed over her, punching the breath out of her lungs, all while Impulse kept fucking her hard, chasing his own release now rather than caring about hers. She moaned and even though she started to feel overstimulated she tried to push closer to him, prevented only by his tight grip on her hips, his control over her absolute.  
She kept weakly clenching around him, more out of reflex than that she still had it in herself to do much, and then he finally came, moaning her name as she felt him inside her, adding to the fullness inside her that Tango had left behind and that Zed had so carefully stopped from leaking out. She almost came again at the feeling but even she only had so many orgasms in her without a break, and she never quite made it over the peak again, and especially not before Impulse was done and roughly pulled out.  
He caught his breath before he leaned in and kissed her gently.  
“All good?” he asked, as he pulled her into his arms so she could lead her head against his chest.  
“Yeah,” she mumbled.  
“Good. I don’t think Zed and Tango are done. Do you want to watch before we go get you cleaned up?”  
“Please?” she said, and he nodded and lifted her off the table and held her in his lap when he sat down on the chair she had been in earlier. She leaned her head against his shoulder and turned it just enough so she could see Zed and Tango.  
Zed had bent Tango over, his head buried against his forearms where they rested on the edge of the table, his legs spread, and his ass sticking out.  
But unlike Impulse, Zed had decided against the hard and fast route, and was going almost painfully slow.  
Tango’s cock was hard and flushed and he was whining, but Zed was touching him gently, caressing every inch of skin he could reach, but never giving Tango the relief he was too far gone to beg for.  
Zed was peppering butterfly kisses across Tango’s lower back when he noticed them watching and smirked.  
“See they’re finally watching,” he murmured. “You know what that means.”  
Tango’s legs started shivering with the anticipation, and he moaned when Zed bit one of his ass cheeks before he drew away.  
The bottle of lube appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and only a few moments later Tango mewled when Zed shoved his fingers inside him, opening him up as fast as he could without hurting him, teasing him a little closer to blowing his load, but stopping before Tango could get there.  
And then Zed decided that Tango was ready. He pulled his fingers out of his ass and wiped them off on his jeans, before he opened them and pushed them down along with his underwear until they got stuck around his thighs.  
He slicked himself up with some more lube and then he held on to Tango’s hips, and lined himself up and pushed in with one roll of his hips. As gentle as he had been before he fucked Tango hard and fast now, pounding into him and making him moan with every thrust of his hips.  
It didn’t take long until Tango arched his back and threw back his head, moaning loudly as his cock jerked and left splatters of come on his skin, Zed following not far behind.  
They both looked a little wrecked, but they also both looked beautiful, and False wanted to get them close; to get buried in their arms along with Impulse’s and fall asleep surrounded by them.  
She’d get her wish, but not before Impulse and Zed had taken them to the bathroom and had taken care of them; had held them in their arms in the warm water of the enormous bath tub and cleaned them gently. False felt drowsy, and she could tell that Tango did as well, and she was sure that Zed and Impulse would have loved some rest, too. But they didn’t falter in their mission to take care of them, and only when they were all lying in bed, naked, wrapped around each other until it was unclear which limb belonged to whom, did Impulse and Zed relax and close their eyes with a sigh, before all four of them drifted off to sleep.  
False’s mind could do nothing to make her doubt this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr.](https://abschaumno1.tumblr.com)


End file.
